This invention relates to a side reflector for bicycles and like vehicles and, more particularly, to a side reflector adapted to be securely mounted on the spokes of a bicycle or the like wheeled vehicle.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved side reflector for a bicycle or like vehicle adapted to be mounted on the spokes of the wheel of the bicycle and having the ability to advantageously receive incident light and reflect same during all angles of rotation of such wheel.
A second object of this invention is to provide an improved bicycle side reflector having the thickness between its two opposed front reflective surfaces comparatively small and the longitudinal axis thereof disposed parallel or substantially parallel with respect to the inner diameter of the rim of the wheel upon which the side reflector is mounted, such side reflector being constructed and arranged so that it can be mounted upon the wheel spokes and fixedly clamped thereto.
A third object of this invention is to provide an improved narrow, elongated side reflector adapted to be mounted securely to the spokes of a wheel and constructed and arranged for synthesizing an effective incident angle by the combination of front reflective surfaces having the optical axes of prismatic reflector elements normal thereto, some front reflective surfaces inclined relative to others, the inclined surfaces comprising planar surfaces extending generally parallel to the inner diameter of the rim of the wheel and with the optical axes of the prismatic reflector elements on the inclined surfaces inclined outwardly more than 90.degree. relative to the front reflective surfaces thereof, so that incident light can be reflected therefrom in a wide external angle.